Magnetic recording converts a magnetic image formed on a magnetic layer into a visible image by using a magnetic material such as a magnetic toner and the like. Since a magnetic image has a high resolution, magnetic recording has promise as a fine pattern forming method.
When a magnetic fluid is used as a magnetic material, however, since the particle size of the magnetic toner is greater than 10 micrometers, the formation of a fine pattern suited to the magnetic image can not be effected.
In order to solve this problem, it has been proposed to provide a magnetic recording device using a magnetic fluid as a magnetic material. (For example, cf. the official publication of the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 48063/1985). The magnetic recording device disclosed in the official publication of the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 48063/1985 immerses the surface of a magnetic drum formed with a magnetic image in a magnetic fluid, and the magnetic image is gradually made into a visual image, while rotating the movable body.
In the above-described conventional magnetic device, since development is carried out by immersing the surface of the magnetic drum in a magnetic fluid, a problem arises due to the fact that the liquid surface of the magnetic fluid moves up and down due to the evaporation and the like of the solvent of the magnetic fluid. As a result, development could not be carried out under constant conditions, and development of unevenness was apt to be generated.